


Before Spencer Met Brendon

by TheColorAbi



Category: Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, M/M, Male romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: Before Spencer met Brendon, autumn didn't excite him in the slightest.





	Before Spencer Met Brendon

Before Spencer met Brendon, autumn didn't excite him in the slightest. Once his birthday passed in September, the rest of the year would just form into one huge blur and fly right on past him until he woke up on New Year's Day with a hangover and stale taste in his mouth.

Before Spencer met Brendon, he never got why people bought overpriced pumpkin spice lattes at Starbuck or wrapped up tight in woolly scarves even though they lived in Vegas. He used to mock everyone he saw whilst he sipped his plain coffee, scribbling down insults in his journal like a secret jumping out of his throat.

Before Spencer met Brendon, he didn't see the magic nor the appeal of Halloween. He sniggered at peoples attempts to dress sexily, scarily or a mixture of both; his favourite thing to do was to sit in a corner at the biggest Halloween party and openly make jokes to all the drunks about their costumes.

And then Brendon happened one Halloween and suddenly, this time of year didn't seem so bad.

Spencer found by the time autumn came back around, he was excited for carving pumpkins, the fake blood and the Halloween parties. He found himself carving pumpkins, ordering overpriced lattes and his eyes filling with love whenever Brendon wrapped his scarf around Spencer's neck tighter so he "wouldn't catch a cold."

Suddenly Halloween was his favourite holiday just like Brendon; he found himself dressed up as a vampire, fake blood covering him head to toe with Brendon dressed as his favourite victim. He stopped mocking everyone's costumes, complimenting instead as he held his boyfriend's hand with pride and joy.

Before Spencer met Brendon, autumn was his time of year to be bitter and cynical but now, now it means cosy nights cuddling whilst watching cheesy horror movies, roasting marshmallows on open fires and kissing the one you love with the excuse of "cold lips" and needing more lip balm.

Before Spencer met Brendon, he was a miserable teen hiding behind his hatred for a time of year that he has no control over. But now, he wouldn't swap the season for a second summer, not even if he was offered millions to do so.  


End file.
